A jinjurikis persona
by good470
Summary: Naruto was enjoying his everyday life at kohona until he gets a mission to go undercover at a highschool... Naruto/harem
1. A new highschool life

1**Good470: I do not own the Naruto series or the persona series**

**Naruto: so as usual im the lead**

**Good470: correct**

**Naruto: well then lets get this party started**

**Good470: oh boy someone get naruto away from my ramen cupboard....**

**demon/bijuu taking**

normal character talking

'_thoughts_**' **character

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter One**

**The beginning of a high school life **

Naruto Uzumaki 15 year old teen and a ninja of konohahakure was doing the usual eating ramen and finishing rebuilding the village after pein's attackuntil he received a mission on Sasuke...

Naruto: "wait what do you mean Tsunade-baachan!? " he yelled very loudly

Tsunade: "Geez Narutocalm down for a second**" **was tsunades reply while earning a headache. "Like I said he was transported through a portal justu to another world"

Naruto: "Do you know what is like over on the other side?" naruto asked briefly

Tsunade: "yes I do know like for one their technology is more advanced" Tsunade started to explain what it was like on the other side of the portal.

Naruto: "wait how do you know what its like over there?" naruto wondered.

Tsunade: "I was over there as a small child" tsunade replied as naruto had wide eyes open

Naruto: "So how do you know Sasuke is over there?!" he yelled.

Tsunade: "Because that particular portalis being supervised by konoha and we got reports that he went through." Naruto was about to ask another question but tsunade quickly replied "Naruto you will go over and be under cover a high school student as you find sasuke your forms have already been filled you will stay there until you graduate or you find sasuke or both if you want to"

Naruto: "EH!? I have to go to school again!?" as he yelled out not wanting to.

Tsunade: "Oh look you escorts are here" two men walked in one who looks like a uber asshole(A/N: King Moron :D) and the principal of the school who is an old man.

Principal: "lets go Naruto to your new high school life oh by the way the guy standing beside me is your homeroom teacher " (A/N: I think you spell it like that)

Mooroka: "I have to teach this little shit?He doesen't look all that great" as he said to purposely insult Naruto

Meanwhile a voice at the back of narutos head.

Kyubi:** Wow more like king moron or king douchebag or maybe king of the losers.** Naruto nods in agreement

Back in reality

Naruto: "ha I will be better than you think I would**" **naruto replied

Mooroka: "Thats it your on my shitlist for all three years" Mooroka replied while pissed off while handing something to naruto

Naruto: "whats this?" he asked

Principal: "Ohohohoh thats your school uniform" he replied while the face on Naruto wrote What!?

Naruto: "wait Tsunade-baachan I don't want to go to school again!" as he was being dragged off

Tsunade: "have a nice education" while smiling

__________________________________________________________________________________

3 hours later....

School classes were about to start naruto looked around the classroom ashe took his seat and then to have a student talk right beside him.

???: "Yo how is it going" the student asked

Naruto: "Fine wait... who are you?" naruto asked

???: "Yousuke honamura you?"

Naruto: "Naruto Uzumaki" he replied

Yousuke: "Say want to be friends? You look like to type to hang out with."

Naruto: "Sure thats fine"

Yousuke: "Cool" was his reply

Yousuke: "so did you hear about the recent events?" he asked

Naruto: "which one the midnight channel or murder rumor?" naruto wanted to know what he know what he is talking about.

Yousuke: "neither im talking about like a new building?" 

Naruto: "Yea something about a huge mall what was it called? Junes?" he said

Yousuke: "My dad is the owner of that store" Narutos eye were wide open

Naruto: "you run something so huge?" he asked in disbelief

Yousuke: " not exactly run but were part-time at it for money." he boasted

Naruto: "....Oh now I know were this is going..." yousuke made a worried face "you just want me to work there to reduce the amout of work!" the bell rung as he said that and yousuke said

Yousuke: " oh class is starting cant talk now"

Naruto: "_He dodged it this time but not next time..."_ he started to think "_Oh boy the start of a new school life"_

____________________________________________________________________________

**Good470: thanks for reading my first fanfiction please review and by the way flamers are not gonna be wanted here.**

**All right time for a tiny poll**

**What weapon naruto get after earning his persona?**

**Broadsword (0)**

**Bow and arrow(0)**

**Fencing sword(0)**

**Lance(0)**

**Battle claws(0)**

**Pole axe(0)**

**(Note: he will already have ninja equipment with him)**

**What team should naruto join?**

**Basketball(0)**

**Soccer(0)**


	2. chie,yukiko and sakie

1**Good470: I do not own the Naruto series or the persona series**

**Naruto: so as usual im the lead**

**Good470: correct**

**Naruto: well then lets get this party started**

**Good470: oh boy someone get naruto away from my ramen cupboard....**

**demon/bijuu taking**

normal character talking

'_thoughts_**' **character

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2

chie yukiko and sakie

_**Last time on jinjurikis persona**_

Naruto: "....Oh now I know were this is going..." yousuke made a worried face "you just want me to work there to reduce the amout of work!" the bell rung as he said that and yousuke said

Yousuke: " oh class is starting cant talk now"

Naruto: "_He dodged it this time but not next time..."_ he started to think "_Oh boy the start of a new school life"_

____________________________________________________________________________

Class just ends and yousuke asks a question

Yousuke: "say do you want to come over to junes to eat?"

Naruto: "no I have to unpack at my new apartment" he replied

Yousuke: "thats fine goodbye and maybe next time"

naruto: "sure" thats all he said

____________________________________________________________________________

5 minutes after getting ready to leave the school

Naruto: "hmmm... if I run home now I can get things started faster" naruto starts running (almost rock lee speed

???: "okay my order is here and now I have to wait for it hm?" an object is coming down fast when she realizes it's a human running. "Woah! What a pair of legs and that build... the running stance it all concludes to a fighters stance!" she is amazed as the man ran by "I want to meet him again..." The old lady apears and says "don't worry hes wearing the male uniform of the school your going too" then she realizes"hey he is in my class..... he sits behind me!" "Hm I believe his name was naruto uzumaki" the old lady says" well here is your package and have a nice day chie-san"

Chie: "thank you obaa-san"

___________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto: "alright lets start with the gifts" As he takes out the scrolls iruka, kakashi and choji sends him differant kinds of ramen, hinatas team sends him a wooden guitar and study guide book , shikamaru and ino gave him a shogi set , tsunade sends him a girft with a note saying "open this in large space" POOF "A Piano how did she find out my music intrests?" Gaara sends the book called how to kill a person 100 differant ways "woah...." was his only reply Tenten and neji send weapons and rock lee sends weights

Naruto: "All of these gifts im happy for what my friends sent me" naruto said with happiness as he sets up the Tv and futon, he wacthing horror movies and junes ads that came on tv while eating ramen.

After all that he went to sleep

___________________________________________________________________________________

It's the morning and the time is.... "HOLY CRAP IF I DON'T HURRY IM GONNA BE LATE!!!"

Naruto runs to school (faster than rock lee) and arrives at the gate shocking many students as he said

Naruto: "SAFE!!!"

Yousuke: "WOAH WOAH WOAH-" *crash* naruto looks behind

Yousuke: "can someone help out of hereeeeee" naruto had a sweatdrop run down his head

yousuke thanks naruto and says

Yousuke: "your coming to junes today right?"

Naruto: "yea I got nothing to do anyways"

as soon he gets to class he hears "Yo Naruto uzumaki!" a brown haired girl with a differant uniform called out to him

Naruto: "Do I know you?" he asks

Chie: "no but I know you by the way my name is Chie Satonaka"

Naruto: "Ok what do you want from me?"

Chie: "to ask if you're an martial artist you look like one"

why would chie ask a question like that

Naruto: "I take an interest in it how did you know"

Chie: " your speed, your build and you stance" she point out

Chie: "I also want to become your friend to gain new knowledge on martial arts"

Naruto: "thats fine I need friends to stay alive anyways chie-chan" chie laughs and then they talk about differant subjects until a black haired girl with a red version of the girls uniform walks up and says

???: "good morning chie...hm? A new friend chie?" as she looks at naruto

Chie "oh let me introduce you to him his name is naruto uzumaki" naruto smiles at the girl

???: "my name is yukiko amagi nice to meet you" As she said her greeting but naruto knew that she was exhausted

Naruto: "like wise yukiko-chan if I may can I ask why do you look so exhausted" chie finally notices too

Yukiko: "im having a lot of work at the amagi inn so im just tired"

Naruto: "the amagi inn?"

Chie: "you don't know yukikos family runs the amagi inn and it's the time of year when customers are coming like crazy"

Yukiko: "its nothing to brag about...." yukiko looks down

Naruto: "what are you talking about your amazing to run something so huge" yukiko was suprised and blushed and wanted to say thank you but it didnt come out...

Riiiiiiing (class starts)

The usual king moron rants about city idiots and stupid things that anyone gets pissed off at his rants.

__________________________________________________________________________________

After class......

Naruto:"well yousuke lets head to junes" yousuke nods when chie comes up to ask to hang out with them because yukiko had to work and she needed someone to talk to.

Naruto: "thats fine lets go" chie was happy at his usual reply

yousuke: "well lets go mister talk of the school and satonaka-san"

Naruto: "wait what?"

Chie: "lets just say you became popular with girls" naruto was only confused

At junes café after eating ramen and steak which was chie's favourite then one of the employees sat down and yousuke said

Yousuke: "hey its sakie-senpai" as he points to a light brown hair girl with the junes work uniform

Naruto: " I wonder if she is his girlfriend" he put and evil smile on

Chie: "no I don't think so" as she laughs

Yousuke: "shes stressed out do to the recent murders and the shops closing that is all I heard from her" as the senpai starts to leave for work

Chie: "well lets talk about something interesting like the midnight channel"

Naruto: "no lets not"

Chie: *gasp* "you don't believe it don't you" she starts to get angry

Naruto:" no I don't"

Chie: "fine wacth it tonight ill prove to you its real"

Naruto: "A waste of my time but whatever"

they talk on and on untill it is time to go home

Naruto starts to wacth Tv until the midnight channel would come on

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Good470:Cliffhanger....**

**Alright then I need results of what weapon and team he is joining before writing chapter 3**

**What weapon naruto get after earning his persona?**

**Broadsword (0)**

**Bow and arrow(0)**

**Fencing sword(0)**

**Lance(0)**

**Battle claws(0)**

**Pole axe(0)**

**(Note: he will already have ninja equipment with him)**

**What team should naruto join?**

**Basketball(0)**

**Soccer(0)**


	3. midnight channel and woahhhhh!

1**Good470:hmhmhm get things together removing annoying sisters in the room.....**

**Naruto: *Huff* *Huff***

**Chie: whats wrong?**

**Naruto: fangirls.... loads and loads of fangirls! Someone save me!**

**Yousuke: he went insane....**

**Good470: on to the next chapter!**

**Chie and yousuke: how cruel...**

**Okay then guys so far in the polls spear is the victor and basketball is in the lead but the sports are still optional to vote for if you don't post your votes soon these are what going to be selected.**

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Midnight channel and woahhhhh!

*yawn* was what came out of narutos mouth it was really early yet he was so sleepy then as naruto closes his eyes he is in his mind

"Huh!? I don't recall wanting to come here!" Naruto yelled out in confusion "**Calm down kit it seems there was a purpose for coming here"** naruto hears kyubi's voice but its more in a girls tone of voice "Kyubi I never got to ask....are you a girl?" "**YES I FUCKING AM!!!!!" **the made naruto fall over "owowow ok you need to calm down not me...." **"....." **"...." they were both silent untill a door opening wraping naruto in some sort of light

naruto opened his eyes only to be sitting in the back of a blue limo and in front of him were two people one looked old and had a long nose while the other was a tall women with blonde hair and blue clothing

"huh? Who are you two what are you doing in my mind!" naruto didn't seem to know when they got in his mind "calm down young one I called you here because im going to tell you your destiny" the old man spoke up "um I asked for your name..." naruto sighed

"My name is igor and this is my assistant margaret" naruto looks at margaret 'she looks mature...' "Good evening" was all margaret said but naruto didnt seem to notice what igor was doing but he looked like he was using tarot cards for a prediction

"*giggle* you have got a destiny that revolves around mystery and power." igor chuckled "my my a search for your friend?" naruto was shocked how did this old man know about him? "Your new power is dormant but it will awaken soon"naruto was confused "we have to say our goodbyes now but we will see each other again and renember 'strength of heart is bared by no door'". Naruto was wondering what he was talking about but then a flash of light wakes him up.

______________________________________________________________________________

"ugh what time is it?" naruto looked at the clock "11:59!?" the midnight channel was gonna start in 1 minute "okay then lets see if these rumors are true!" naruto looked at the screen when something came on.

"W-Wait a minute whats going on?" he saw a girl on the screen crying for help"no It cant be!" naruto reconized the girl it was yousuke's friend sakie-senpai "hold on ill help you!" as soon as he puts his hand as a confimination of helping her then his hand goes through the screen "woah!" he drags it out and the TV and then the midnight channel ends when sakie disapears "what was that? " naruto was in wonder and could not sleep because of these events

It was morning and naruto was walking to school hoping to talk to yousuke "Hm? His bike is here" as soon as he saw his bike an message went through the speakers "All students please head to the large gym I repeat all students please head to the large gym" naruto wondered if something was up

As he walks in the large gym he finds yousuke and chie yousuke looked off track while chie had an 'in your face' look on "hey guys" "....." yousuke was quiet "I told you it was real" chie says with pride "yea yea pay attention to the assembly" chie thought 'ha im gonna make him buy make steak!' chie had a smile on untill this sentence was made

"3rd year sakie was found dead on a telephone poll" naruto, yousuke and chie were shocked naruto thought 'damn what the hell is going on? Is the midnight channel part of this?' naruto cursed at himeself

In the classroom

"...." yousuke was too quiet chie was quiet and naruto was quiet "guys... I think the midnight channel may be more than we thought" naruto exclaimed they both looked at him "sakie-senpai was on that tv that night I saw her perfectly" chie relizes with shock "h-hold on a sec! Are you saying people who appear on that tv dies?" yousuke finnaly spoke "apparently...." everyone was quiet again

"well ill guess ill tell you in full detail of what I saw " naruto explained like how sakie looked like she needed help and how his arm went through the tv they didnt belive the tv part though "ha? What you talking about hands going through tvs? Yea right!" yousuke made fun of naruto

"ill show you what im talking about weres the closest tv!" naruto exclaimed

"lets go to junes tv department we got new tv's in stock" yousuke said "there are probably some tvs you can fit into hahahahaha" yousuke laughed "im not coming guys..." chie said "I have to do a lot of work at home so goodbye" chie waved goodbye "well that just leaves the two of us"

Junes tv apartment

"so which one is your favourite" yousuke asked "this huge one here" naruto points at it "that one is expensive hold on I need to talk to a clerk for a minute" yousuke went to talk with the store clerk as naruto well....

'I wonder if that was really a dream?' naruto puts his hand on the tv screen and it goes through "woah!" naruto yells out"

"hey naruto im back- wha!?" yousuke looks at naruto as if he has seen his biggest idol "is your hand really in there?" yousuke looks excited "so whats the magicians trick?" naruto gave him a 'are you dumb' face

"naruto put's half of his body in the tv" yousuke's eyes widen "holy crap!" yousuke was stunned but as he see's naruto trip yousuke trys to catch him but he only triped and made it worse they both fell in "woahhhhhhh!" they both yell as they fall

'holy crap were falling!' yousuke was in panic 'alright then time to test out a new jutsu' he pulls out a scroll with a spear contained inside "**wind style-!**" he grabs one arm around yousuke "**spear wind impact!**" he thrusts an air blast to reduce the damage of the fall then they land "dude!? What was that!? How did you pull it off!?" yousuke was bouncing like a little kid only to find a weird bear working at a table making some glasses "woah! Who Are you!?" the bear jumped "ahhhh don't startle me like that! Wait who are you how did you get here?"

Naruto and yousuke introduce there selves and explain their situation "hmhm I see you're the ones who is throwing people in here!" yousuke and naruto just yelled "HELL NO!" "By the way what is this place it looks like a studio" naruto asked and yousuke noticed as well "I dunno" 'huh?' was all yousuke and naruto thought "I don't renember anything only my name and hobby" naruto wondered "what is your name anyways"

the red and blue mascot bear only says "teddie" "figures" naruto replies. "Okay then if your not truly the murders you will help me out on who is behind on this!" then naruto renembers what igor says

_Flash back_

"_*giggle* you have got a destiny that revolves around mystery and power." _

" _your new power is dormant but it will awaken soon"_

_flash back end_

'could this be a chance of a lead on sasuke?' naruto finally says "Im up for this!" yousuke also agrees "then you will need these glasses to see through the fog..." they put there glasses on to see that their vision is crystal clear "wow this is amazing!" naruto and yousuke said at the same time.

"Alright then naruto and yousuke lets investigate but I only know of were the last person was" yousuke and naruto were shocked "you mean you know were sakie-senpai died?" teddie was confused "whos sakie-senpai?" "Doesent matter take us were she was!" Yousuke yelled out

a creepy version of the shopping district

"if this is the shoping district that means sakies shop is near by!" yousuke ran in a panic "w-wait yousuke!" teddie yells out 'that idiot!!' naruto yelled in his mind

"this is...." the crew were in front of a shop that looks like a liquor store "sakie-senpai's store!" yousuke walked to the entrance when teddie with a panic look says "oh no! They are here!" "Whos's here?" yousuke questioned teddie "T-the shadows!" naruto was shocked when he say two gooey type figures rush to him and take form of weird floating heads that only showed the tongue hanging out of the mouth no other facial body part was seen just the mouth tongue and teeth and pure darkness that is what it was

'HAAAA!' naruto pulls his spear and "**Wind style**-!" a rasengan forms on the head of the spear "**Piercing Rasengan!!"** it hits the shadow but it only bounces off causing the shadows to get irritated 'Damn It didnt work!?' naruto was in trouble but a voice in his speaks but it wasent kyubi

'**Awaken me.....' '**What?' naruto had a sudden headache '**Awaken! MY POWER!!!!' **naruto smiled and a card pops up in his hand "per....so....na" BAM the card was crush only for a large spiritual creature to be behind him it was a silver fox creature with 9 tails blue eyes and it wore some kind of necklace that repersents energy 'ha this power is ironic' naruto thought' "GO!" naruto was gonna name his persona "silver kitsune of the moon!" he yells out "TSUKIHIME!!!!" (A/N no im not ripping this off of the anime)

Tsukihime tore the shadow's to pieces with her claws then finish the body with agi (**Naruto has awakened his power he has faced himself Awakened 'Tsukihime) **Yousuke and teddie were in shock and awe of narutos displayment "woah how did you do that!? Think I can do it to!" yousuke was bouncing like a little kid again "calm down yousuke your bothering sensei!" Tousuke was confused "S-sensei?" teddie went up to naruto "Wow sensei! that was cool no wonder the shadows went after you, you have such a strong power *gasp* can it be? That you're the one who can bring people into this world?" teddie asked

naruto nodded "yes" Teddie looked excited "wow hes amazing don't you think so Yousuke?" "Yea I guess..." Tousuke looked jealous "anyways lets head into the shop" Yousuke shrugged off his jealousy

In the shop.....

"this place is a mess!" naruto yelled out "hey look at all of these pictures" "this picture why is it cut up like this why am I missing from the picture?" then they heard a voice

"**I always wanted to tell hana-chan" **the crew was surprised "M-me?" the voice continued "**that he was a pain in the ass!" **naruto was angry why yousuke looked like he was about to cry "Pain in the ass?" in a whimpered voice" then a voice came from another direction "**boo hoo pain in the ass HAHAHAHA!"**

"Another yousuke?" teddie and naruto said at the same time "W-what who are you!?"yousuke yelled out "**cant you tell? Whats wrong I always thought the country side was really boring!**" "Thats not true..." "**HAHAHAHA yes it is as soon as you were offered a chance to investagate you wanted to be a hero of justice HAH! What a load of crap!"** the shadow yousuke yells out "T-this cant be! Who are you!?" yousuke looked in a panic "**Cant you tell? I AM YOU!" "**No that cant be true! YOU CANT BE ME YOU SON OF A BICTH!" the shadow yousuke laughs and takes form while yousuke passes out

out of the shadows a giant like frog creature and something like an action hero attached to the back pops out to attack naruto

(music plays - I'll face myself)

"**I will destroy anything that bores me.... Starting with you!"** teddies voice comes in "can you hear me sensei! This one is stronger than the rest! Ill analyze the enemy while you keep hm occupied!" naruto confirmed that order "alright then Tsukihime lets go!" he summons his persona ready to charge shadow yousuke "AGI!" the flame hits below the shadows bell forcing him on his back "sensei! His weak point is his belly! Aim for it!" naruto confirms "I understand!" naruto pulls out his spear and starts rapidly stabbing its belly and Tsukihime used cleave but then the wind it created forced Naruto and Tsukihime back then the shadow was mad "**YOU SON OF A BICTH!" **he uses 'god of oblivion causing a wind shockwave naruto slammed agaisnt a wall and naruto thought 'wind huh my jutsus are useless but not Tsukihime!' "AGI!" but the shadow jumped but as it jumped Naruto and Tsukihime went below it and charged up an attack (A combination attack between persona and human) "Fiery Hell! **SPEAR NOVA!**" it stabbed Yousukes shadow and punched a huge hole in the body then the shadow dies

(music ends)

"so Yousuke you calmed down?" naruto asked "....you are not me..." he looked at his shadow "if you keep rejecting it, it will go berserk again" teddie came from behind "Yousuke everyone has a side they don't accept something they don't want to show..." naruto explained " I see... so you my shadow.. Are just a bad part of me...if I throw one part away from me Sakie-senpai will slap me in heaven." then the shadow nods and becomes a persona (**Yousuke has awakened his power he has faced himself Awakened 'jiraya') **yousuke sits down in exhaustion "you humans cant take this world for long Yousuke looks pretty worned out" "Teddie let us out of here ill take yousuke home" teddie nodded

the weird studio

"so how do we get out?" Naruto asks "through this portal" teddie taps his feet causing 3 tv's stack up on each other "alright lets go home." naruto and yousuke goes through the portal

junes mall

"hey we are back.." naruto wakes yousuke up "attention shoppers 5 minutes untill closing time" yousuke was shocked "its that late!?" "Alright then yousuke see you at school tommorow alright?" yousuke nodded naruto arrives at home then falls asleep like a baby

the next day...

Naruto was walking down the road when he hears a bicycle bell "hey naruto" "..." Yousuke was quiet for a moment then he spoke "we have to catch this killer" naruto nods "of coarse since you got a persona as well you can help me yousuke" yousuke puts his hand out "Lets handshake on it" naruto and yousuke shake hands naruto has earned another true friend and now the investigation begins

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Good470: *huff huff* finally that was a lot of work**

**Naruto: good job you lived!**

**Yousuke: nothing better than to write a story in the afternoon**

**Good470: renember the poll basketball team (1) soccer team (0) make sure to vote**

**ALL: Ja ne!**


	4. Chies shadow and the leader of the crew

1**Good470: Now then lets begin this chapter**

**Shadow Yousuke: HAHAHA!!**

**Good470: oh god! Naruto and yousuke keep care of him for me...**

**Both: on it!**

**Good470: *sigh* get the chapter rolling...**

**Okay I got results from my friends in my online games**

**Basketball team (9)**

**Soccer team (8)**

**looks like he will be joining the basketball team but that will be next chapter by one vote enjoy!**

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

Chie's shadow/leader...

Saturday morning they had a day off due to a 'poisoning incident'...

_Flash back start_

_Naruto was doing the usual in the morning ready for king morons insults and pointless blabbering off about how city people are losers when yousuke was searching narutos bad and..._

"_Hey Naruto was is this?" he was holding a purple ball that felt like there was fluid in it "uh thats-" Yousuke goes to the vent "if it is a stink bomb im throwing it in the vents!" he said with an evil smile "wait Yousuke-!" he throws it in bam! A purple cloud run's through the school making a lot of people sick Yousuke did not feel to good etheir "dude what was thattttt" naruto says " a smoke bomb with weak poisoning..." Yousukes eyes widened "WHAT!?" Naruto got angry "IF YOU LISTENED TO ME YOU WOULD NOT BE IN THE SITUATION!" Yousuke was in a panic_

"_Im sorry I wont tell anyboy about this" naruto glared at him " you better!" he yelled in anger_

_Flash back end_

"So borrrred" naruto thought so thought to go see kyubi...

In his mind

"Uh weres Kyubi?" he wondered then he heard two girl like voices he saw to women playing shogi one was wearing a red kimono with dark red hair, red eyes and whiskers the other women was wearing a white kimono with silver hair had pure blue eyes but no Whiskers

"Um? Who are you two girls" he looked at them then the girls both stare at him "**what? Don't you know** **who we are?**" naruto was confused then realizes who the red haired girl was "....Kyubi?" he said "**bingo!"** she said "but I don't know you miss..." naruto talks to the silver-haired girl "**Awww I know you well naruto-kun after all I am your new power..."** Naruto was in shock "could it be? Tsukihime?" he said then Tsukihime got out of the cage with ease and hugged naruto "**correct..."** narutos face turned red as he smelled the smell of flowers

"...." naruto was silent then they were both wondering what he was thinking then he said his thoughts "you are both pretty" they both blushed "**Than you naru-kun..."** they said in unison then naruto left his mind

"...time to go for a walk" naruto spoke

down by the riverbank

This was the most peaceful place to naruto even on a cloudy day then he hears crying it was a little girl who was wearing pink clothing size of a grade schooler had two ponytails had brown hair and brown eyes she was just sitting there crying to herself

"Hey whats wrong?" Naruto asked the little girl in a soft tone "uuuuu daddy barely pays attention to me due to work..." she replied while making whining noises "what about your kaa-san?" he asked "mommy died in an accident Naruto knew he asked the wrong question but he wanted to help the girl because she was feeling the same loneliness he once had back then "may I have a name" she calmed down then said "nanako dojima..." Naruto smiled at her "My name is Naruto uzumaki pleased to meet you Nanako" he said in a gentle tone while she nodded "Say Nana-chan want to be my friend?" she had a happy look on her face "sure sure *giggle*" she cheered up instantly "Nana-chan remember your never alone if you have friends..." he says "I have to go home now..." Nanako says with sadness "see you later naruto-oniichan" she walks home then naruto thought 'she's a pretty strong strong girl for her age' then it started to rain

"Oh man its gonna rain then that means ill have to watch the Tv tonight" he said that remembering the midnight channel 'Hm is that Yukiko-chan over there?' he see Yukiko wearing an pink kimono he walks up to yukiko then she looks at naruto's direction 'Hm Naruto-kun?' then he sits down beside Yukiko under cover "how are you doing yukiko-chan?" he asks "The Inn has been getting many interviews lately.. Its been a tiring week for me and my mom.." naruto knew she was tired she had a pale look on her face looking exhausted "you know Yukiko-chan you can always come to me and Chie-chan for your problems if you need to let something out of your system you can tell me now..." he was holding one of her hands trying to comfort her "No its not necessary Naruto-kun... im just tired" Naruto knew she was lying but he didnt want to press forward "um you can let go of my hand now Naruto-kun.." he lets go of her hand with a slight blush Yukiko giggled a little "Yukiko..." he was about to say something when she cuts him off with a smile and said "don't worry ill be fine.." Naruto decides to leave her to go home because he could not do anything for her

At Narutos home

He turns on the Tv to see the news "today we are going to do a interview with the future manager of the amagi inn.." 'Amagi inn then it must be...' Yukiko was on the Tv screen "so what do you think of being the future manager of the amagi inn?" the reporter asked "huh? What-" "my don't you look wonderful in that kimono!" the reporter says "huh?" then the reporter asks many questions then Naruto turns off the Tv 'They are only putting more pressure on Yukiko now wonder she said they were tiring her out' 11:59 midnight channel was going to be on... It clearly showed a Castle then Yukiko was on the screen wearing a pink gown "Hi everybody! Today is the day I explore this castle in order to search for my prince! So you later!" she laughs and goes into the castle naruto thought 'what was that?' naruto tried to figure whats going on...

Riiiinng Narutos phone ring "hello?" the voice said "this is Yousuke...Yukiko has gone missing!" Naruto was in shock "Chie called me that she has not returned home from her errand!....wait you don't think that she was kidnaped!?" he said in a panic Naruto said "Yukiko is not that energetic to say that stuff on Tv you don't think that was her shadow?" he said "could be.... damn! We have to hurry! We got to save her!" naruto agreed and hung up

The next day..

Yousuke prepared himself for rescuing Yukiko but he had Chie follow him "I have go an explaination from Yousuke but it is utter bullcrap! But since you know where she is im coming with you!" there was no way in stoping her "okay fine just stay behind us..." she agreed then they came to the Tv department

"I told you that story is all bull-" Yousuke puts his hand through the Tv shocking Chie "cmon lets go Chie" as naruto pulled her arm and dragged both in them into the Tv

This time they were not falling they came from the way the got out "Oh hey guys... someone is in here... wait who is the miss with you?" chie saw teddie and was surprised "Miss? Oh my name is Chie Satonaka oh by the way my best friend is here do you know were she is!?" she asked in a paniac "yes the presence is that way" the crew member ran off in the direction

They were running only to find themselves in front of a giant castle "what is this?" yousuke asked "I dunno" teddie replied "Yukiko is in there im going in!" she rushs in "Wait don't go by yourself!" Naruto yelled out "uh oh guys we have a problem im detecting multiple shadows in the building!" yousuke's eyes widen "ARGH that idiot we have to chase after her!" as he pulls out his kunais "yea lets go!" naruto unsealed the scroll revealing his spear they charge in

"Sensei , Yousuke can you hear me? This place is like a maze carefull of where you wonder" they confirmed the order also getting directions from teddie then they reach the first set of stairs when 3 shadows block the way

(Music plays reach out to the truth)

"Hmm lets end this quick! Lets do this Jiraya!" he persona appears "BASH!" Jiraya uses both hand to wipe out 2 shadows then naruto jumped and sliced the other in half like a knife slicing through butter

Music ends

They walk up the stairs and open the door seeing Chie in a open room then they heard a voice "I Hate my name Yukiko 'snow'...." it was Yukiko's voice "Chie is such a reliable person... she always helps me.." Chie speaks "yukiko..." then another voice apears "**AHAHAHA! Yukiko is nothing without me!**" out of nowhere Chie's shadow appeared

"Oh no.. it cant be..her shadow?" Naruto spoke then the shadow continued "**Yukikos so pretty and so feminine but she is nothing without me!"** she spoke "NO! That is not how I think about her..." the shadow continued "**When she got jealous of me I got a good kick out of that!!"** she yelled "no! Who are you!?" shadow Chie spoke again "**Cant you tell? I am you..."** naruto then said "cmon! We have to protect Chie-chan!" Yousuke and Teddie agreed as the ran up Chie Looks in their direction "Stay away! Don't look at me!" shes panicing she looks back on her shadow "YOU ARE NOT ME!" then the shadow starts laughing and taking its form of a yellow bodied female warrior sitting on a servant carrying her he also had long hair in the back and had a whip for a weapon.. Then the battle begins

(Music plays Ill face myself)

"**What is it with you trying to find the real me? If your trying something like that I will just have to kill you!"** she yelled out "Don't worry chie we will save you!" Naruto yelled as he summoned Tsukihime "HAAA!" he first tryed Rasengan it knocked her back easily "Sensei her weakness is wind!" Yousuke and naruto had the advantage they both had wind techniques "**You little!"** she whips Yousuke making him shed blood "ARGH lets do this Jiraya!" he summons jiraya "DIA!" he recovered his wounds Tsukihime used a strength increase on naruto then he charged up a technique "Piercing Rasengan!" he charges at Chies shadow but she forms a wind barrier "Yousuke now!" Yousuke came behind her and used bash to catch her off guard "HAAA Winds gather before me! Combination attack! **Piercing gale!"** he charged a wind blast punching a hold through the shadow making her fall and disappear

"I-I..." Chie looks at her shadow "Whats the matter? Got nothing to say?" then naruto stepped in "Chie enough! If you keep rejecting it will go berserk again! Everyone has a side they don't show and don't acknowledge..." he was yelled then he calmed down his voice "I see...you are a forgotten side of me im sorry" shadow chie nods then becomes a persona (**Chie has awakened her power she has faced herself Awakened Tomoe) "**Lets go rescue Yu..ki..ko" she was about to collapse "Lets get her out of here.." yousuke eyes widened "what about yuikiko!?" yousuke yelled then Teddie steped in "Yousuke.. The shadows don't attack their victim until it fogs lifts here which means you have plenty of time.." yousuke nodded as they got back to the studio

"Ngh I have a splitting headache" Chie speaks" that's right Chie isnt wearing the glasses the fog is having more effect on chie.." Yousuke confirmed "heres her glasses!" teddie pulls out a pair "why didnt you pull those out earlier!?" naruto yelled "I Didnt know she was coming!" he said while scared

"Well lets go home guys and next time im here I will have my glasses and my persona!" Chie yelled "that means your joining our team!" Naruto said happily "Yea and your our leader!" Yousuke said and NarutoLike the sound to it...wait? Leader? "Why am I leader!?" Chie quickly replied "Because you have a leaders charisma and you're the strongest!" Chie said while naruto sighed he was ready to start his rescue Yukiko

as leader....

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Good470: so late at night.....zzzzz**

**Chie: Good night.... *puts blanket over him***

**Teddie: next chapter we will rescue Yuki-chan!**

**Yousuke: yes we will!**

**All: ALL FOR ONE! AND ONE FOR ALL!!!**


End file.
